


The Hunt

by Veeebles



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Movie based, mild suicide squad spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing, nothing could compare to the feeling when he saw her again.<br/>His little blonde minx, strutting out from where she hid, illuminated by the gunshots and fire, strolling through the bullets raining down around her, trusting completely not a single one would even graze her pale, pale skin.<br/>He stopped firing and straightened, licking his lips, kicking the rope down to hang bellow the chopper.<br/>“Hello, baby.”</p><p>Inspired by the new Suicide Squad movie - don't read if you don't want to get spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Harley.

There was something about that little blue eyed psycho he just couldn’t shake off.

No matter how many times he tries he just couldn’t leave her.

At Arkham, torturing her had been a bit of fun for him after spending long, dull days in white walls and a straight jacket.

Then one day in walked this yellow haired doctor; all insecurities and eagerness. Eager to prove, eager to please, eager for his stories and his attention.

He had thrown her a bone and watched her latch right on.

She was easy to manipulate, especially for a psychiatrist who usually knew all the tricks. But he found her little blind spot.

Love.

Dr. Harleen just wanted a little bit of love.

So a few sweet words, and sob stories here and there and she was butter melting in his palm.

The break out was meant to be lots of shooting then a quick get away, but when his men had taken over the place faster than expected he found himself with some time to play.

And who better than with his lovely Doctor.

Strapped to a gurney, him looming over her, laughing and grinning and threatening a world of pain for her.

“I can take it,” had been her smiling response.

And took it she did.

He had abandoned ship after that, leaving her there to die or go mad or fall into the Batman’s arms as another one of his victims

He certainly didn’t expect to look into the rear mirror of his Lambo to find her zipping along behind him astride a Harley Davidson.

My, my, little miss Harley.

He had grinned, licking his silver teeth in anticipation and floored the gas.

When she swerved her bike in front of him his thought was to run her right over but his feet had slammed on the breaks.

Then she was throwing off her helmet, striding towards him red faced and angry. Seething. And he would never admit to that tiny, tiny sliver of fear.

Hands slamming on his bonnet, eyes ablaze, shouting and fighting with him.

He saw in those blue eyes she was fighting. Fighting with a mind that was mad before his name was even mentioned to her. Madness that she had supressed and fed. He just opened the door to let it stroll free and yet still she was fighting to keep it in.

When she shot the man coming to her aid that door was opened wide when she didn’t even flinch, didn’t even look at his body as it fell to the ground, his blood splattered across her clothes but she didn’t even _blink._

He made a decision then. A challenge.

The challenge was accepted the moment her body hit the acrid chemicals in the vat.

He thought again to abandon her then, turning and walking away leaving her to drown.

But again, his feet stopped, his body turned and then she was in his arms and against his mouth as the chemicals burned away every part of them.

 

 

It was fun after that. She was _fun._

Dr Quinzel had turned into Harley Quinn and his Harley was a monstrous little minx.

Heists, robberies, hold ups, you name it they did it.

Date nights were his favourite.

Meeting gang members and mafia leaders in his club, seeing them drool over her like she was theirs to look at.

She was _his_. She belonged to _him._

Killing them was fun, she played along to his little games but in the end it was his lap she crawled into, his mouth she tasted.

But he was the Joker and sometimes he got bored.

When she got caught by the Batman he was annoyed. Now he would need to find another toy.

But it soon became apparent there was only one little monster for Daddy.

He hunted for her.

If he thought he got bored before her, it was nothing compared to now.

His days were filled with her, clawing at information to find what hole they had thrown his pretty little one into.

All the knives and guns and fast cars and blood just couldn’t get those blue eyes and shrill laugh out his head.

The tip from Frost had been a _release_ , letting out in a loud cackle he grinned lying among his knifes.

But his little Harley was mixed up in some very bad people. People that had locked her in a cage, teased her and played no games with her. Made her a ticking little time bomb that could be ripped away from him with the tap of a screen.

Hunting and hunting and killing and threatening and bullets and blood and money and sweat later and there she was.

 

And nothing _, nothing_ could compare to the feeling when he saw her again.

His little blonde minx, strutting out from where she hid, illuminated by the gunshots and fire, strolling through the bullets raining down around her, trusting completely not a single one would even graze her pale, pale skin.

He stopped firing and straightened, licking his lips, kicking the rope down to hang bellow the chopper.

“Hello, baby.”

Breathing heavy, heart hammering, the anticipation of having her again.

She looked up at him as she walked closer, closer. Looking at him in that lovely little way she did.

All wide eyes and open, red, grinning mouth, hungry and _obsessed._

Stripping off her jacket and throwing it aside, the air between them sparking and hissing.

“Come on, baby,” he rasped, edging her on, hardy able to wait a mili-second longer.

Then she was running, through smoke and fire and sparks and bullets.

His eyes flashed back to another time they stood high together and she had jumped for him, giving her life, her soul, her sanity.

_Challenge._

She was running, running, then she was fearless and flying, hands grabbing onto the rope and she twirled and twisted, laughing and blowing kisses.

She was really something, his Harley.

Higher and higher she climbed, his body vibrating as she got closer to him.

He reached for her and she grabbed on, grinning as he hauled her up, her body slamming against his where it belonged.

“Puddin’!” she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing her just like he wanted.

He revelled in her red mouth on his, her warm body, the swell of her hips and the beat of her heart against his. She moaned against his mouth, a vibrating sound that travelled all through his body.

She grinned up at him as he held her in a death grip, “you got all dressed up for me?”

“Oh, you know I’d do anything for you.”

Her cheek against his, her smelling of bubble-gum and blood, her pigtails whipping about in the wind, strands of hair against his skin.

“By the way, I’ve got a grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting,” he growled into her ear and she giggled in delight.

He had his Harley back.

Then Frost was shouting and alarms were going off and the front of the chopper was up in flames.

“This bird is bait,” he growled in annoyance, one arm still gripped around Harley’s waist as he looked down at the city moving below them.

“Okay, Honey,” he said, turning back to her, “It’s just me and you.”

She smiled her Harley smile, he had missed her trusting eyes, her wiliness, her complete and utter devotion to him.

“Let’s do it,” was her instant reply.

Her hand was in his.

Then the ground lurched and he was thrown backwards and she was gone.

He heard her scream and he watched her fall, ripped away from him again.

He screamed in rage, reaching out for her but she disappeared from sight as he was falling, falling, falling into fire.

 

 

When he came around he was buried in metal and smoke.

Frost pulled him out but he couldn’t hear him as he shouted at him, his ears were ringing.

Something like Boss we got to go.

When his mind swirled around to a stop he grabbed Frost by the jaw, nails digging into his skin as his vision swooped and his hearing resolved to a fuzzed noise.

“Harley.”

By this point, Joker didn’t even try to pretend he could just leave her. As soon as Frost told him she was alive the hunt was back on.

They had won the fight against the Enchantress and their reward was to be thrown back into the hole they had been pulled from.

This time the plan was set, and he grinned beneath his helmet as he imagined the look on his baby’s face when she found he was alive.

He knew she would be devastated without him, thinking he was dead would be eating away at her.

The wall exploded and he moved with his men through the rubble and he could see her through the visor of his helmet.

More gun shots as his men took out every piece of filth that held her here.

Sparks flew as the saw worked on the door and there she was, standing before him like a pretty bird in her cage.

He supressed the laugh that was bubbling in his throat and pulled off the mask across his face, throwing it on the floor.

Her blue, blue eyes light up, her red, red lips breaking into a huge smile and her hands grabbed him, throwing herself back into his arms there this time she wasn’t going to leave.

He said it softly, this time feeling the truth behind his words, “Let’s go home.”

 


End file.
